


Uncle Thor at Peter's Graduation

by bluebell_glow



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, superfamily domestic avengers graduation fun thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell_glow/pseuds/bluebell_glow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Thor livens things up at Peter's Graduation ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Thor at Peter's Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> uh...so...this was something I wrote up for a prompt that I received on Tumblr...turns out The Avengers fanfiction is a lot tougher than I thought. So it turned into just a drabble.

I don’t really understand how they didn’t even think that Uncle Thor would bring his hammer with him when the guy even held onto it in his sleep—at least that’s what Aunt Jane told me he did.— but really, they should all have figured that would be the case.   
And things might have gone smoothly if the Ceremony had been held in the Auditorium instead of the newly renovated football field, but that’s school pride for ya’! And undoubtedly, Dad probably said something that might have given Uncle Thor that it would have been a good idea, especially when I was walking right behind Flash who seemed to have the entire city cheering for him at that ceremony.   
But it happened, and it was actually pretty funny.  
I might not have been the most athletic of the guys at the school, (running around in spandex saving the day doesn’t really count as part of the high school experience) but I did do a lot in the science department. Naturally I was recognized multiple times, which made for Uncle Thor’s antics all the funnier.   
The first time it was actually terrifying. The weather forecast had announced sunny skies, no clouds, zero chance of rain, thunder, or lightning…You’d think that with having Thor, God of Thunder living in the City, they’d have a disclaimer of some sort… “*not taking into account Thor Odinson” or something.  
They called my name, “Peter Parker Stark-Rogers” and the first flash and rumble followed. People screamed, people around me screamed, I jumped. Instinctively I turned to find my family. There was Uncle Thor, grinning and standing tall. Dad was laughing and throwing up a thumbs up, Pops and Aunt Jane (along with everyone else sitting up there) looked petrified.   
Then came more academic awards, recognitions and it came in a nice combo of thunder. The people stopped screaming after a while and I guess just started bracing themselves whenever they saw my name come up on the program. The principle and speakers were annoyed. Babies kept crying through the whole thing, but I think that might have been because the speeches were just that boring, I mean even I thought I might cry.  
My classmates thought it was funny and would count how many seconds it took after my name was announced to hear the thunder.   
All in good fun.   
“That was awesome Uncle Thor!” I grinned hugging the demi-god.   
“Don’t encourage him, Peter.” Pops warned, a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
Dad swung an arm around Pop’s shoulders, “Yeah, That’s my job Kid.”   
“Congratulations Peter Parker Stark-Rogers on completing your primary education.” He said, though being Uncle Thor it was more like shouting.


End file.
